Freya Mikaelson
Freya Mikaelson was the first born child of Mikael and Esther, the oldest sister of Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik, the maternal older half-sister of Niklaus, and the paternal aunt of Klaus' daughter with Hayley Marshall, Hope Mikaelson. Her mother Esther told Mikael that she had died of the plague while he was off hunting, when in fact her aunt Dahlia took her as payment for performing a fertility spell using black magic that would allow Esther to have children. Freya was a member of the Mikaelson Family. History Her birth was a result of a deal her mother made with her aunt, Dahlia. She was, according to Esther, the apple of Mikael's eye. However, she was taken by her aunt as part of Esther's deal when Esther was pregnant with Elijah and her life following that is a mystery. Esther claimed that she was the victim of a plague, which is what caused Mikael and Esther to move to a village in a "mystical land" far away in the New World, which was later called Mystic Falls. They moved there under the advisement of Esther's dear friend, a witch named Ayana, who told them that the inhabitants were extremely healthy and had increased strength and speed. These villagers were later revealed to be werewolves. In modern times, she was mentioned by Elijah, when he explains to Elena that his mother and father had seven children, and again by Rebekah, when she told Elena the story about how her family ended up in Mystic Falls. Rebekah mentioned that their parents had lost a child in Europe, and that later, Esther, Mikael, and Ayana moved to Mystic Falls, where Mikael and Esther eventually had the rest of their children excluding Finn, who was born in the old world. She supposedly dead in the plague that forced the Mikaelsons to leave their home country and also caused Mikael to become crueler and far less human. She was actually a price paid for Dahlia giving Esther children and any children that died in her family were to die or else she would take her entire family. Appearances *''Ordinary People'' (mentioned) *''Every Mother's Son'' (mentioned) *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' (flashback) *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' (mentioned) * The Map of Moments (mentioned) Trivia *She was first mentioned by Rebekah in Ordinary People. *Elijah mentions that his parents had seven children in total. * Until Wheel Inside the Wheel aired, the fandom thought she was a boy named Aaron. * Since Freya was the firstborn child of her parents, she would have grown up to be a powerful witch if her aunt, Dahlia, hadn't taken her. * Freya being taken from her family is one of the reasons Esther made her following children, excluding Henrik, the first vampires of their kind. *Her 'death' caused Esther and Mikael to move to the New World, to the village that later became known as Mystic Falls. * Her aunt kidnapping her all because of a deal she made with Esther is a nod to the fairytale about , although it has the major difference of him taking the baby right after it's born, while Freya was taken a few years after she was born. * The loss of Freya was the reason of why Mikael became so cruel in his grief, and so her loss was an indirect cause of the affair between Esther and Ansel. * There are parallels between Freya's life and that of her niece, Hope: ** Both births were originally thought impossible : Esther was first sterile, and Klaus's vampirism should have made him sterile, if not for his hybrid nature. ** They are both the firstborn of their generation and they are both female. ** Freya was taken away by her aunt Dahlia while Hope was given to her aunt Rebekah by her parents to keep her safe. ** Both were separated from their parents under pretense of death, while only a select few knew what really happened to them : Only Esther, Dahlia and Finn knew that Freya didn't die of the plague, and only Hayley, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah knew that Hope didn't die shortly after her birth. See also Category:Witches Category:Female Characters Category:Mikealson Family Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Guest Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents